Baby your mine
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Merlin is late again. Arthur goes to investigate and finds Merlin has turned into a baby using magic. Merlin's secret is out. Will they be able to turn Merlin back? And what Does Arthur think? Romance Merlin/Arthur Rated T for safety! R


**Merlin**

_Welcome to another Arthur/Merlin Romance Fic. Arthur finds about Merlin's magic in a most peculiar way. I know this story has been done only once (that I know of) but I loved the idea and wanted to do my own!_

**Baby you're mine**

Arthur was growing impatient. He had woken up, had to dress himself and had to get someone else to get his breakfast all because Merlin had not come to do is chores and tend to Arthur. Having enough Arthur stood up, having finished his breakfast, walked out of his chambers and marched to the court physicians room, to Gaius. Making his way down the stone corridors he passed maids who hastily bowed politely and guards who stood a rapt attention, but Arthur ignored them all. Quickening his steps he hurried to Gaius's chambers. Arthur knocked and without pausing he opened the door and marched in. He saw Gaius, bent over, reading from a book.

He looked up surprised at the Prince and immediate snapped the book shut.

"Sire? What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Gaius asked, his eyes darting.

"Where is, Merlin?" Arthur snapped, looking around the room as if he was going to find Merlin sitting at the table. Of course, Merlin was not there. He was surprised however to see Merlin's mother, Hunith sitting on Gaius's bed. Backtracking Arthur inclined his head to Hunith.

"Hunith, it is a pleasure seeing you again," Arthur said politely.

"As it is to see you," Hunith said politely and then turned her back on him again. Arthur found this behavior a little odd but he had a more pressing issue to deal with.

He turned he attention back on Gaius and who shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well?" Arthur drawled.

"I'm sorry, sire. I cannot tell you," Gaius said. What ever Arthur thought Gaius was going to say, it was not this.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said. Gaius shifted again but kept his ground.

"I'm sorry, sire," Gaius said again. Arthur was about to tell Gaius who exactly he was talking to when something caught his attention. There, suspended in mid-air, spinning slowly, was three potion bottles. Arthur's mouth fell open. They were suspended by Hunith who looked up, her face a scowl. Gaius was looking between Hunith and Arthur.

Arthur went to grip his sword but found it was not there.

"Merlin, no. Bad Merlin," Hunith snapped and hastily snatched the bottles out of the air and looked worriedly to Arthur. There was small hiccup and then crying began. Hunith began gently bouncing something up and down in her eyes. Arthur was beyond confused, especially when he saw a dark head of hair within a blanket that Hunith was holding.

"Gaius, what is going on?" Arthur demanded. Merlin was crying again. Arthur moved around and saw Hunith was holding a small baby. His eyes flashed gold and the three bottles rose again in the air. Hunith sighed and held Merlin close.

"Is that- is that- Merlin?" Arthur asked, more confused that he had ever been in his life.

"Sire, I can explain," Gaius said.

"I should hope so," Arthur said coldly. Baby Merlin giggle and gurgled, looking at Arthur and pointing a finger at him. His eyes flashed gold and one of the bottles floated towards Arthur. Arthur backed away, horrified. The bottle floated in front of Arthur. Merlin smiled a toothless grin at him. Slowly, carefully, Arthur reached out and took the bottle. He watched with careful eyes, as if the bottle would suddenly start beating him around the head. Baby Merlin giggled in delight and turned his attention back to the floating bottles above his head.

Arthur turned to Gaius.

"That is, Merlin?" Arthur asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Gaius said, looking at the baby.

"Merlin is sorcerer?" Arthur asked, as if he couldn't believe such at thing. How could sweet, clumsy, innocent Merlin be doing magic.

"He was borne like this. Merlin is one of a kind," Hunith said, with such pride that Arthur was slightly afraid. Not that it he would ever admit it.

"Borne like this. You mean he never learnt it?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

"Of course. Merlin is special. I've been so worried about him for along time now," Hunith said and placed a small kiss on her son's head who looked up at his mother and smiled. "What are you going to do with us?" Hunith whispered.

Arthur was in shock. Merlin was magic. If Merlin was magic then all magic couldn't be bad. Infact it all made sense now. Ever since Merlin showed up things had been happening, things solving themselves. If he looked back now he could now see all the times that Merlin had saved his life. Merlin was his friend, a very good friend.

"I'm going to help you find a way to turn Merlin back," Arthur said. Gaius and Hunith looked up in shock, while Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and the bottle whipped from Arthur's hand and hit on the head, causing Merlin to giggle loudly.

Arthur glanced over at baby Merlin again. He kept glancing over, soon he was going whiplash if he wasn't careful. He was looking through magic books - god forbid if anyone saw him doing it his head would be the next one to detach it's self from his body- with Gaius. Merlin had lost is interest in spinning bottles and was now curling and uncurling a piece of his mothers hair. Hunith's eyes were drooping close. Gaius looked up and saw Hunith's head drop slightly. Gaius left the table and Arthur watched as Gaius gently take Merlin from Hunith's arms.

"Rest," Gaius ordered. Hunith nodded and curled up on Gaius's bed, asleep in minuets. Gaius moved back to the bench. Merlin gaze was on the old man and began to curl a piece of his white hair.

Gaius shifted through the books again and Arthur began to read again. He found it interesting. The books were knowledgeable and Gaius had filled Arthur in all the good deeds Merlin had done with his magic.

"Ah ha," Gaius suddenly shouted.

"You found something?" Arthur asked, abandoning his book and moving close to Gaius.

"Yes. Hold, Merlin, while I have a closer look," Gaius said and handed Merlin over. Arthur gasped and began to protest but shut up as soon as Merlin was in his arms. Merlin's blues eyes found his and Arthur heart thumped loudly. He was oddly quiet for a baby as Arthur heard they screamed. Alot.

Gaius grabbed the magnifying glass and read the text as quick as he could. Arthur was staring at Merlin. Merlin lifted a finger and gently touched his face, finger trailing down his jaw. Arthur blushed slightly. Merlin grinned and giggled. Arthur watched in fascination as his eyes glowed gold and keys unclipped from his belt and began to jingle above them. Merlin giggled and gurgled and Arthur watched in amusement. Apparently some things never change.

"Excellent," Gaius said and Arthur tore his gaze from Merlin.

"You have it?" Arthur asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I believe we do," Gaius said, smiling up at Arthur.

"What do we have to do?" Arthur asked.

"We have to make this potion and it should restore Merlin back to normal," Gaius said, looking to the baby. Merlin gurgled at him.

Gaius looked to Merlin, shaking his head.

"Why do you always get yourself into these situations?" Gaius asked. Merlin pouted which Arthur thought it clearly said 'not my fault'. Gaius shook his head and turned back to the book.

"It may take a while," Gaius said and looked to Arthur. It was around lunch time now and Arthur had been there all morning.

"Sire, perhaps you should leave for a while. We do not want the King getting suspicious," Gaius said, looking to him. Arthur looked back at Gaius. He could see the old man's reservations, after all his father had drilled into Arthur that all magic was evil. He could tell that Gaius would have some reservations and that if Arthur was in the same position he too would feel a little uneasy and not completely trust him. Merlin was Arthur's friend and he was worried about him, but he knew where Gaius was coming from.

"You are right," Arthur said. Hunith stirred and stretched. She looked and saw Arthur holding Merlin close to him. She smiled at the two of them. They looked so adorable together, even when Merlin was older. Hunith got up and made her way to them. Arthur, though hesitating slightly, handed Merlin over to his mother. Merlin eyes were still on Arthur as he held onto his mother.

"I was just leaving. I'll be back later on tonight," Arthur said and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Will, Merlin be OK?" Arthur asked, concern evident in his tone and features.

"He will be fine," Gaius assured the Prince. Blushing slightly, Arthur nodded and hurried out of the room.

Hunith smiled at Gaius and rested Merlin in her arms more comfortably.

"He is very good to, Merlin and too the news of his magic well," Hunith said, smiling down at his son.

"Arthur, cares for him very much," Gaius mused and the two shared a knowing look while Merlin lost interest and started making bubbles.

Uther had noticed Arthur's disappearance and had told him he had training. Groaning inwardly Arthur spent the rest of the day training his knights. He father also then called Arthur to have dinner with him. Arthur suspected that Morgana had once again stood up to Uther and challenged his way's once again and now Arthur was playing a buffer between the two.

"Gwen and I were saying how we haven't seen Merlin today. We missed he cheerful grin," Morgana said, breaking the stony cold silence.

"He's sick," Arthur said bluntly. Morgana raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her expression remained the same but her eyes were clearly asking 'what's wrong with, Merlin?'

Arthur turned away and looked down at his meal. It was not the same without Merlin insulting Arthur and joking around. Merlin never spoke to Arthur like a prince, but like any other person. Arthur missed this. Arthur wasn't able to leave his chambers until late that night. Creeping through the halls he made his way to Gaius's chambers. He knocked gently and heard movement. Gaius opened the door and was relieved to find that it was Arthur. He opened the door wider and let the prince in. Arthur stepped in and found Hunith on Gaius's bed humming softly. Merlin was asleep in Hunith's arms. Objects were floating around and spinning. Gaius and Hunith acted like nothing was abnormal. Arthur was surprised that Merlin was using magic while he was asleep.

Hunith looked up and saw Arthur his eyes wide with shock and wonder.

"Merlin, once made flowers grow all through the house when he was a child. Took me a week to get them all out," Hunith said, smiling proudly at her son. Arthur chuckled.

"He can use magic in his sleep?" Arthur asked, indicating to the objects.

"Yes. I think, because he can't always control it, he dreams things and the magic just happens. Because he doesn't have to use incantations he just uses magic," Hunith said, smiling proudly and lovingly at her son.

"He is one of a kind," Arthur agreed and Hunith smiled up at him. Arthur tuned to Gaius.

"Have you finished the potion?" Arthur asked, the word foreign to his tongues.

"Almost sire," Gaius said and then he looked guilty towards him.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"The potion requires...magic," Gaius said, cautiously.

Arthur stood still.

"O. OK," Arthur said and shuffled uncomfortably. Gaius looked uncertainly at Arthur but then muttered a strange language. There a soft bubbling and then nothing.

"It's ready," Gaius said, smiling softly at the prince. Gaius had admiration for the boy. For only juts finding out about Merlin's magic he seemed to be handling it extremely well.

Hunith gently shook Merlin awake. Merlin blinked groggily and looked up at his mother. Arthur was sure the boy was going to cry and he only stared blankly at them all. Hunith brought Merlin over to them and he stared at Arthur, cracking a sleepy smile. Arthur was amazed, Merlin always seemed to smile, especially when Arthur was around. Arthur felt pleased at this thought.

Gaius gently put the potion to Merlin's lips and eased it down his throat. Merlin gurgled it down and smacked his lips.

"It should take effect soon," Gaius said. "Hunith, you should put Merlin in his room. We don't want him returning in your arms," Gaius said. Hunith smiled and headed to Merlin's room.

"There is no need for you to stay, sire. Merlin won't be back to normal for a while," Gaius said. Arthur nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow to make sure he has returned," Arthur said. Gaius smiled knowingly which rather ticked Arthur off. What was he smiling about?

Arthur headed back to his chambers, deep in thought. Hunith and Gaius were looking at Arthur like they knew something he did not. Sharing secret smiles when Arthur was holding Merlin.

Arthur climbed into bed, but did not fall asleep until early morning, his thoughts on Merlin.

Arthur was not able to go see Gaius until late afternoon. He had guard duty in the morning and then Morgana and Gwen had needed his help in some ridiculous thing they were doing. Arthur avoided everyone and quickly made his way to Gaius's chambers before someone else could trap him into doing something.

He heard voices as he got closer.

"O, Merlin. How did you manage to change yourself this time?" Hunith sighed.

"It wasn't my fault," Merlin cried. Arthur grinned. Merlin was talking which meant that he was no longer a baby.

Arthur stood up straight and rearranged his features. He knocked lightly on the door and went in. Merlin was sitting at table, looking normal once again. Hunith and Gaius were sitting at the small table. Merlin looked up at Arthur and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Arthur," Merlin said.

"Glad to see your back to normal then," Arthur drawled, leaning against the door frame. He was annoyed to see Hunith and Gaius share another secretive smile look between Merlin and himself.

"Back to normal?" Merlin asked, feigning confusion, his eyes darting from side to side. Merlin looked worriedly to his mother and uncle.

"Why yes, Merlin. Back to normal. It was rather odd seeing you as baby and finding out that you are sorcerer," Arthur said, pushing himself off the door frame.

Merlin paled considerably and fear was in his eyes. Arthur felt guilty.

"I wanted to tell you, I did, but I couldn't. People like me get killed in Camelot. I swear I haven't used it against you, only to protect you," Merlin rambled.

Arthur let Merlin continue to ramble. Finally he fell silent and looked down.

"What are you going to do with me?" Merlin whispered.

"Hmmm, well, I am going to have give you extra chores to do because you did lie to me," Arthur said, smirking. Merlin looked up in surprise.

"Your- your not-you knew?" Merlin gasped.

"Yes, I found out when you didn't turn up for your duties," Arthur mused. "It was a bit of surprise finding out that you have been able to do magic since you were born."

Gaius and Hunith stood up.

"We'll leave you to talk," Hunith said and she and Gaius left the chambers, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. Arthur moved over to Merlin and sat beside him.

"You lied to me, Merlin," Arthur said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice," Merlin cried. He looked so sad and sorry.

"I'm your friend, Merlin. Why did you not trust me?" Arthur asked quietly, hurt evident in his voice.

"I do trust you, Arthur. I trust you with my life. I only ever want to protect you. To the day I die," Merlin said with passion in his voice.

Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"Do you mean that?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Merlin said, grasping the princes hand. Arthur looked down and Merlin blushed. He went to withdraw his hand but Arthur kept a tight grip on his hand.

"I was worried about you," Arthur said, his thumb drawing circles on Merlin's skin. He was blushing slightly, something Merlin thought he would never see.

"You were?" Merlin asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course you idiot," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Merlin grinned and Arthur beamed. He loved Merlin's grin. Arthur leaned in closer.

"How did you manage to turn yourself into a baby?" Arthur asked. Merlin swallowed, his gaze on Arthur's pink lips.

"I was dreaming of-" Merlin said and then cut himself off, blushing.

"Dreaming off?" Arthur prompted.

"ofyouandmeinEaldorwhenwesavedmyvillage," Merlin mumbled.

"Speak up, Merlin. I didn't catch that," Arthur grinned.

"I was dreaming of you and me when we saved my village," Merlin said, blushing brighter. "Then the dream changed to when I was a kid and then I guess I sued magic."

"You. Are. Such. An. Idiot." Arthur said, leaning in closer.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. Arthur hand's came up and caressed Merlin's cheek.

"I'm just glad that you are back to normal, because this would of felt weird," Arthur said, gazing into Merlin's eyes.

"What would of felt weird?" Merlin asked. Arthur's eyes gleamed mischievously. He leant in closer and gently brushed his lips against Merlin's. Arthur began to pull away but Merlin leaned in closer and pressed his lips harder against Arthur's. Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur traced his thumb against Merlin's jaw.

Merlin's lips parted and Arthur took this opportunity to slips his tongue in. Merlin moaned softly and his fingers weaved their way through Arthur's golden locks. Arthur's knees brushed against Merlin's. Only when hey needed oxygen did they pull away.

"Wow," breath Merlin. Arthur chuckled and kissed Merlin's lips again.

"I really like you, Merlin and I was so worried about you," Arthur said, tracing his thumb along Merlin's jaw line.

"Sorry about that," Merlin said, smiling. Arthur chuckled. Arthur heard footsteps and dropped his hand.

"I expect to see you in my chambers tonight, Merlin," Arthur said and he winked. Merlin grinned.

"Of course, _sire,_" Merlin said, grinning.

Merlin, late that night, headed to Arthur's chambers. Without knocking Merlin went in, shutting the door behind him. He turned, grinning and suddenly found Arthur right in front of him. Stumbling backwards against the door Arthur pressed his body to his.

"Your late," Arthur stated. Merlin grinned.

"Sorry about that," Merlin said.

"You'll have to make it up to me," Arthur said, grinning.

"Of course, sire," Merlin said and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur put his hands on Merlin's waist and slipped his tongue against his. It was early in the morning when Merlin left, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Check out my other stories _Losing You and Hunting Trip. _Hope you enjoyed!!! _


End file.
